Polos opuestos
by tsuki hogonake
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata son completamente diferentes, pero el primo de Sasuke hará que se unan, y se haga amgo de Hinata, algo que provoca muchos celos en Sasuke y Neji y un odio tremendo en Neji Hyuga
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1

Sasuke estaba entrenando con su equipo, Sakura Y Naruto junto con Kakashi sensei, cuando de repente viene Itachi con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Itachi, ¿qué pasa?-Le preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

-Hola Sasuke, verás es que hay un importante asunto del que hablarte.-Le dijo Itachi.

-Después, ahora estoy entrenando.-Dijo Sasuke serio.

-No hay tiempo para un después, es un asunto importante.-Dijo Itachi serio y Sasuke asintió.

-¿De qué se trata?-Preguntó serio.

-¿Recuerdas a Bez?-le preguntó Itachi y Sasuke se sorprendió.

-Sí, le recuerdo, ¿por qué?-Le preguntó fríamente.

-Al parecer va a venir a Konoha dentro de poco, pero no se sabe cuando.-Dijo Itachi y Sasuke se estremeció.

-¡No puede venir! ¡Es muy peligroso que venga!-Le gritó Sasuke.

-Lo sé Sasuke, pero ya va a venir, es más creo que ya debe de estar en camino, en cualquier caso es nuestro primo y tenemos que tratarlo con respeto.-Le dijo Itachi.

-No pienso tratar con respeto a ese desgraciado.-Le dijo Sasuke con desprecio.

-Si no lo haces podríamos tener problemas.-Le dijo Itachi serio.

-No creo que me vaya ha hacer nada, además me da igual lo que me haga, le odio en cuerpo y alma.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Está bien Sasuke, haz lo que quieres, de verdad a veces me desesperas.-Le dijo Itachi desesperado.-Bueno, ahora voy ha avisar a la Hokague del asunto, no te metas en líos.-Le dijo serio mientras se iba dejando a un furioso Sasuke.

0o0o0o0

La Hokague había reunido al equipo de Kakashi, de Kurenai, Gai y de Asuma.

-¿Para qué nos habrá llamado la Hokague?-Preguntó Sakura extrañada mientras esperaba en el despacho.

-No lo sé, pero tiene que ser algo importante para que nos haya llamado a todos.-Dijo Ino seria.

-¡Genial, seguro que haremos un importante misión!-Dijo Naruto emocionado.

-No te hagas ilusiones.-Le dijo Kiba.

De repente, se abrió la puerta dejando ver ha Shizune.

-Ya podéis pasara.-Les dijo y todos entraron y vieron a la Hokague junto con Fugaku e Itachi.

-¿Por qué nos ha traído todos aquí?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Verán, es que tenemos una importante misión para ustedes.-Dijo la Hokague.

-¡Lo sabía!-Gritó Naruto emocionado.

-Es una misión bastante peligrosa.-Dijo la Hokague seria.

-¿De qué se trata?-Preguntó Ino.

-Consiste en vigilar a el futuro líder de los Hogonake.-Dijo Tsunade y todos se sorprndieron.

-He oído hablar de ellos, es un clan que son asesinos mortíferos, una fuerza impresionante.-Dijo Shikamaru serio.

-Así es, tiene fácil recuperación, increíbles reflejos, fuerza increíble y un instinto brutal, el que vais a vigilar el es futuro líder del clan, es el más fuerte junto con su abuelo y mucho más fuerte que yo, además de ser el primo de Sasuke.-Dijo Tsunade seriamente y todos miraron a Sasuke sorprendidos.

-Se llama Bez, y es muy fuerte, por eso os pido a todos que lo vigiléis uno por uno las 24 horas del día, es demasiado peligroso.-Dijo Fugaku y todos asintieron.

-¡No se preocupe, no provocará ningún destrozo mientras yo esté aquí.-Dijo Naruo con una sonrisa.

-N-Naruto-kun.-Dijo Hinata admirada.

-Muy bien, ya puedes pasar.-Dijo Fugaku y en ese momento entró un joven de 12 años, de la altura de Sasule, el pelo corto castaño con flequillo de lado, un gorro, la piel pálida, ojos marrones oscuros y una armadura negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo, su mirada era seria.

-Él es Bez, por favor vigilarle bien.-Dijo Itachi seriamente y todos le miraron seriamente.

-¿Quién me va a vigilar primero?-Preguntó seriamente a la Hokague.

-Será un orden, primero te vigilará Sasuke.-Dijo Tsunade.

-No quiero que mne vigile mi primo, quiero escoger yo.-Dijo seriamente con sus ojos sin alma.

-Lo escogemos nosotros, así que te aguantas.-Dijo Tsunade seriamente.

-Si no quiere que su adorada aldea sufra algún accidente, será mejor que me deje escoger a mí.-Dijo Bez seriamente y Tsunade se asustó.

-Bez, recuerda que no debes de hacer nada mientras estés aquí.-Dijo Fugaku serio.

-Pues dejarme escoger, aunque si encima me habéis puesto a unos niñatos que ni llegan a Jonin para vigilar a un Jonin desde los cinco años.-Dijo serio

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?!-Le gritó Naruto furioso.

-La verdad.-Le dijo Bez mientras miraba a los chicos que le miraban con furia y entonces se fijó en Hinata que escondió la mirada al ver que la observaba.

-Quiero que ella me vigile.-Dijo Bez.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Tsunade con enfado y entonces cogió a Hinata de la mano, hacia la puerta.

0o0o0o0

En la calle, Bez caminaba serio y Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Le preguntó mirándola con sus ojos sin alma.

-H-hinata Hyuga.-Le contestó.

-Ya me parecía que eras un Hyuga.-Dijo Bez-¿De qué rama eres?-Le preguntó.

-De la r-rama principal, s-soy la hija de Hiashi Hyuga.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Osea que eres la futura líder del clan Hyuga.-Dijo Bez serio.

-Sí.-Dijo Hinata co una sonrisa y Bez se sorprendió.

-Eres bastante interesante.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa y Hinata asintió.

-G-gracias.-Dijo Hinata con nervios.

-Bueno, me gustaría que me viilaras más a menudo, los otros parecían unos idotas, sobre todo esas dos chicas, mira que estar coladas de ese emo, seguro que a ti tambien te gusta Sasulke.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa y Hinata se sornrojço-

-N-no, n-no me gusta Uchiha-sa.-Dijo y Bez se sorprendió y sonrió la revolverle el pelo.

-Eres muy interesante Hinata-hime.-Dijo con una sonrisa y Hinata se sonrojó.

-¡Hinata-sama!-Gritó alguien y ambos se dieron la vuelta para encontrar ha Nei y Ha Sasuke.

-¿Quién es ese?-Preguntó Bez.

-E-es mi primo Neji.-Dijo Hinata.

-Te agradecería que no tocaras ha Hinata-sama.-Dijo Neji y Bez le miró divertido.

-Creo que no.-Dijo Bez.

-No quiero tener problemas aquí.-Dijo neji.

-Yo sí.-Dijo Bez y Neji activó su Byakugan y Bez desapareció y apareció en la espalda de Neji y Neji se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-Preguntó Neji.

-Haciéndolo.-Dijo serio.

-Bez, no quiero que causes problemas.-Dijo Sasuke mirándole con odio.

-Esta bien emo-vengador, adi´ón Hinata, ya te vendré a buscar para que me vigiles.-Le dijo Bez.

-S-sí.-Dijo Hinata nerviosa y Bez le sonrió. Sasukle miró ha Hinata serio y él a ella y retiró rápidamente la vista avergonzada.

0o0o0o0

Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto y Bez comían seriamente sinhablarse.

-Me ha caído muy bien la Hyuga esa.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra oír eso Bez.-Le dijo Mikoto y los otros seguían sin hablar.

-Es la `primera chica que no está colado por este emo-vengador.-Dijo Bez divertido y Sasuke le miró con una mirada asesina.

-Bez, ¿por qué no te das un baño con Sasuke, Itachi y Fugaku?-Le prepuso Mikoto.

-Suena gay.-Dijo y todos le miraron con una mirada asesina menos Mikoto.

-Vamos será divertido.-Dijo Mikoto.

-No me voy a cambiar, n entréis.-Dijo Bez mientras se iba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca hemos visto ha Bez sin esa armadura.-Dijo Mikoto.

-Seguro que no es nada importante.-Dijo Fugaku.

-Es bastante extraño, pero siempre ha sido extraño.-Dijo Itachi.

-Seguro que es un chico muy guapo sin esa armadura.-Dijo Mikoto.

-Te equivocas, le vimos in camiseta de pequeño, pero ahora no.-Dijo Sasuke pensativo.

-Es muy extraño, pero su carácter aunque sea muy parecido al de mi hermano, es muy diferente a él al mismo tiempo.-Dijo Fugaku.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR Y DECIRME QUE OPINÁIS DE BEZ.

HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

Bez iba junto con Sasuke hacia la casa de Hinata, al entrar en el barrio Hyuga, todos los miraron mal se dieron cuenta.

-Parece que la rivalidad entre el clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuga persiste.-Dijo Bez.

-Sí.-Dijo Sasuke serio.

-No me gusta que me miren mal, igual podría darles una lección.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa siniestra.

-No lo hagas, no quiero que destruyas la aldea.-Dio Sasuke.

-Pero sería divertido, me encantaría ver sus caras en un charco de sangre.-Dijo Bez y Sasuke le miró con desprecio.

Al llegar a la casa de lo Hyugas, Hinata ya estaba esperando en la entrada y al verlos sonrió.

-Hola Hinata-hime.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa mientras iba hacia ella junto con Sasuke.

-Hola y Uchiha-kun.-Dijo Hinata.

-Es Bez y el de el es emo-vengador.-Dijo Bez divertido.

-Es Sasuke.-Dijo malhumorado.

-Vale Bez-kun y Sasuke-kun.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Dime Hinata, ¿vamos?-Le preguntó Bez.

-S-sí.-Le respondió.

-Genial, los demás están en el bosque para que me vigiléis.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa y fueron hacia ahí.

0o0o0o0

Al llegar, vieron a todos reunidos y serios al verle.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Dijeron Sakura e Ino a la vez con ojos de corazón.

-¡Al fin venís, es tarde!-Dijo Naruto señalando ha Bez.

-Calla enano.-Dijo Bez serio.

-¡¿A quién llamas enano?!-Le gritó Naruto furioso.

-A ti.-Le dijo divertido.

-¡Maldito seas!-Le gritó.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Le preguntó Bez serio.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el futuro Hokague de esta aldea, dayebatto.-Le gritó con entusiasmo.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu.-Le dijo serio y él le miró con furia.

-¡Pues lo seré!-Le dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, em apetece calentar un poco, que alguin luche contra mí.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa y miró a Neji.-Lucha contra mí.-Le dijo.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Neji.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia y Neji activó su Byakugan y empezó a lanzarle golpes que él esquivaba con los ojos tappados con una venda.

-Me esperaba más.-Dijo Beatriz y entonces le dio una patada que acabo en el suelo herido.

-¡Neji!-Gritó Tenten mientras iba a ayudarle.

-Vaya, parece que su novia le v ha ayudar.-Dijo Bez en tono burlón.

-¡Cállate!-Le gritó Tenten mientras le lanzaba todo tipo de armas y Bez las esquivó.

-Venga, sólo era una broma.-Dijo Bez serio.-Venga lo siento, me he pasado y me he comportado como un idiota.-Le dijo Bez mientras se acercaba ha Tenten.-En verdad lo siento.-Le dijo seriamente ha Tenten.-Venga, vamos apasear por la aldea que ni siquiera la conozco,.-Dijo Bez y entonces vió que Neji no podía levantarse.

-No me puedo levantar.-Dijo Neji.

-Deja no hagas esfuerzo.-Dijo Bez mientras le cogía en cuello.-Te llevo yo.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Ni una broma!-Le gritó.

-Te aguantas.-Le dijo mientras empezaban a caminar y todos reían al ver a Neji así.

0o0o0o0

Bez cargaba a Neji e iba hablando alegremente con Hinata y Sasuke.

-En verdad no te pareces en nada a tu primo, tu eres buena persona él no.-Dijo Bez y Neji kle miraba con ganas de matarlo.

-N-no seas cruel Bez-kun.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, lo siento.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa y miró ha Sasuke y ha Hinata.-Haríais buena pareja vosotros dos.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa y Hinata se sonrojo y Sasuke le miró con furia.

-Eres un completo imbécil.-Le dijo Sasuke mientras lo adelantaba y dejaba ha Bez y Hinata atrás.

-Es un completo idiota ese emo-vengador.-Dijo Bez confuria.

-N-no digas eso Bez-kun.-Le dijo Hinata.

-Es verdad, mi primo está muy amargado, en verdad el osio.-Dijo Bez mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Bez-kun, no te pongas así.-Le dijo Hinata.

-Oye Hinata, ven mañana a mi casa, quiero salir a entrenar y quiero que vengas tú sola, no quiero a esta panda de inútiles a mí alrededor.-Dijo Bez mientras la adelantaba el paso.

0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata fue hacia el barrio Uchiha a la casa principal y todo el mundo la miraba extrañado lo que hizo que Hinata se sintiera incómoda.

Cuando por fin llegó Mikoto abrió la puerta.

-Hola Hinata, Bez te estaba esperando, por favor pasa.-Le dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa y Hinata asintió y entró en la casa donde en la sala de estar estaban Fugaku, Itachi y Sasuke serios.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Hinata tímida haciendo una reverencia y los tres la miraron.

-Tú debes de ser la hija de Hiashi, espero que seas fuerte para vigilar a Bez.-Dijo Fugaku serio.

-S-sí.-Dijo Hinata nerviosa.

-Procura no fastidiarla.-Dijo Sasuke serio y Hinata se asustó de él, le asustaba todo de ellos.

-Vamos, dejar a la pobre chica en paz.-Dijo Itachi mientras se levantaba de ahí.-Bez habla muy bien de lla, así que no creo que le haga daño, es más tal vez le gustes.-Dijo Itachi serio.

-¿G-gustar?-Preguntó Hinata confusa.

-Sería un milagro que ese amase a alguien.-Dijo Sasuke furioso.

-Ya estoy listo.-Dijo Bez entrando en la sala.-Sasuke, vienes con nosotros.-Dijo Bez serio y Sasuke le miró fastidiado.

0o0o0o0

Los tres paseaban por Konoha y Bez hablaba con una sonrisa con Hinata y Sasuke y entonces Bez se paró en seco serio.

-Chicos, tengo que ir al baño, por favor esperar aquí mientras entro en esa tienda.-Dijo Bez mientras se ba ha una tienda dejando ha Bez y Hinata solos.

-Mi primo es idiota.-Dijo Sasuke serio.

-N-no digas eso.-Dijo Hinata.

-Es verdad, mi primo es un completo idiota, no le aguanto, no entiendo por qué ha tenido que venir aquí.-Dijo Sasuke y Hinata le miraba con pena.

-P-puede que sea un poco extraño, p-pero es muy buena persona, sólo es difícil de entender, pero es muy buena persona, cómo tú Sasuke-kun.-Dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa dejando a Sasuke sorprendido por sus palabras, nunca nadie le había dicho eso con tanta inocencia y tan sinceramente.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Gritaron Ino y Sakura que iban hacia él y entonces de repente mientras corrían hacia él y entonces por el lado por donde corría Ino un armario enorme de una tienda se cayó hacia ella y entonce Ino cerró los ojos para prepararse para lo que venía pero el abrirse encontró que Bez la sujetaba de la cintura con una mano y con la otra aguantaba el armario y la gente le miró impresionados.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Bez mientras dejaba el armario en su sitio.

-S-sí.-Dijo Ino impresionada.

-Me alegro.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa y eso hizo que Ino se sonrojara un poco.

-Gracias.-Dijo Ino y Bez le sonrió.

-Ha sido un gran placer salvarte.-Dijo Ino con una sonrisa mientras se iba con Sasuke y Hinata dejando ha Ino sonrojada.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR Y DECIRME QUÉ OPINÍAS DE BEZ Y DARME IDEAS Y PINIONES PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO POR FAVOR.

HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3

Sasuke iba paseando por Konoha, era un de las pocas veces que podía estar alejado de su primo, así que quería estar tranquilo, miró un parque donde solía ir con su padre y su hermano de pequeño y también con su primo Bez, recordaba cuando no eran más que unos niños. Veía a los niños pequeños jugar desde lejos y entonces vio a Hinata al otro lado del parque y ella le vio a él.

-Hola Sasuke-kun.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras iba hacia él.

-Hola Hyuga.-Dijo Sasuke serio.-¿Te gusta este parque?-Le preguntó Sasu´ke y ella asintió.

-S-sí de pequeña venía con mi madre y mi hermana.-Dijo Hinata mientras miraba el parque.-Me acuerdo que me llamaban rara y que me rechazaban por ser diferente, también recuerdo que todas las niñas estaban detrás de ti.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Me acuerdo de siempre verte con una sonrisa junto con una mujer, nunca con alguien.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Era muy rara.-Dijo Hinata mientras sonreía.

-Sólo tenías cerebro, las otras niñas no tenían, eras más tímida y muy buena persona, como ahora.-Dijo Sasuke y Sasuke se sorprendió de sus propias palabras y Hinata la miró sorprendida.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun.-Dijo con una tierna sonrisa y Sasuke la miró extrañado mientras sentía algo extraño en su pecho.

-Bueno, pues eso.-Dijo Sasuke mientras daba la vuelta.-Por cierto, mi primo quiere verte para que le vigiles.-Dijo Sasuke.-Acompáñame a mi casa.-Dijo Sasuke y Hinata asintió y partió hacia el barrio Uchiha y la gente les miraba extrañados.

0o0o0o0

Mikoto iba a llevar al cuarto de Bez unas sábanas y antes de pasar vio que la puerta de Bez no staba del todo corrida y vio el perfil de Bez sentado en el escritorio atendiendo asuntos del clan Hogonake como futuro heredero.

-Se parece mucho a su madre.-Pensó Mikoto y lo miró mejor y entonces le recordó demasiado a su madre, casi como si fuera ella, como si fuera. Bez levantó la vista y fue hacia mikoto.

-¿Pasa algo tía?-Le preguntó Bez serio.

-Te traía unas sábanas.-Le dijo mientras se las daba.

-Gracias.-Dijo mientras hacía una reverencia y se iba dentro de su cuarto para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

0o0o0o0

Sasuke y Hinata ya habían llegado por fin a la casa Uchiha y al entrar se encontraron con Bez delante de ellos.

-Os había visto por la ventana así que decidí bajar.-Dijo Bez serio.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Sasuke serio.

-Hola Hinata-hime.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa.

-Ho-hola Bez-kun.-Dijo Hinata con una nerviosa, de repente entró Naruto en la casa.

-Hola chicos.-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Hola Naruto.-Dijo Bez serio.

-Ino nos ha invitado a darnos un chapuzón en ese lago, quiere que vayas especialmente tú Bez, ya que le salvaste la vida o algo así.-Dijo Naruto.

-Estaré encantado de ir.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa.

-Genial, pues no están esperando en el lago.-Dijo Naruto.

-Yo no voy.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Maldito teme.-Dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué has dicho dobe?-Dijo Sasuke furioso y Bez les miró desesperado y Hinata con preocupación.

-Venga vamos al lago de una vez.-Dijo Bea mientras llevaba a rastras a esos dos hacia el lado.

0o0o0o0

En el lago se encontró a todos y en bañador, Ino fue hacia Bez con una sonrisa nada más verle.

-Me alegra que hayas venido.-Dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

-No podía perdérmelo.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar ha Ino.

-Venga chicos, venir a meteros.-Dijo Kiba en el agua.

-Y-yo no traje bañador.-Dijo Hinata.

-No te preocupes, ya te he traido uno, los chicos van en ropa interior.-Dijo Ino mientras acompañaba ha Hinata aunos arbustos donde cambiarse y salió con unos grades pechos en una bañador sin tirantes y cerrado color púrpura que dejaba mucho que desear y todos la miraron sorprendidos y las chicas con envidia de sus pechos.

-Bez, métete tú también.-Le dijo Naruto.

-Lo siento, no me gusta mucho bañarme.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa.

-No seas tan quejita.-Dijo Naruto mientras iba junto con Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Lee, Neji y Shino ha llevarle al agua entre todos.

-¡He dicho que no1-Suéltame niñato afeminado!-Le gritó ha Neji enfadado.

-¡Cállate idiota!-Le gritó mientras le cogía de la pierna.

-Venga, vamos a desnudarte.-Dijo Naruto mientras le cogía de la armadura y entonces Bez desapareció y apareció detrás de ellos.

-Pasarlo bien sin mí, pero yo no me baño.-Dijo Bez serio y los demás se bañaron sin él mientras él les miraba desde la orilla con tristeza.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR, DARME IDEAS Y DECIRME QUÉ OPINÁISDE BEZ.

HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4

Fugaku estaba sentado en su despacho revisando unos documentos cuando de repente leyó algo que le dejó en estado shock.

-¿Qué pasa padre?-Le preguntó Itachi que pasaba por ahí.

-Llama a la Hokague, esto es un asunto de mucha importancia.-Dijo Fugaku serio.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Le preguntó Itachi serio.

-Ya lo hablaremos, ahora hay que llamar a la Hokague lo antes posible, sino puede que toda Konoha sea destruida.-Dijo Fugaku serio.

-Esta bien padre.-Dijo Itachi.

-¿Dónde está Bez?-Le preguntó Fugaku.

-Creo que se ha ido a pasear junto con Sasuke y Hinata.-Dijo Itachi.

-Búscale, esto es un asunto de emergencia, después ven con él.-Dijo Fugaku e Itachi se retiró a buscarle.

0o0o0o0

Bez estaba con Hinata y Sasuke estaban caminando por la calle cuando de repente Bez se paró en seco.

-¿Qué pasa Bez-kun?-Le preguntó Hinata.

-No es nada, por cierto Hinata, ¿tienes hambre?-Le preguntó Bez.

-N-no tranquilo.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa que hizo sentir algo en el estómago ha Sasuke que hizo darse la vuelta y Bez lo notó y sonrió burlonamente.

De repente, Itachi fue corriendo hacia ellos.

-Bez, necesito que vengas a la oficna de la Hokague, vosotros venir también.-Dijo Itachi serio.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Bez.

-No lo sé, pero es un asunto de importancia, así que venir.-Dijo Itachi y fueron corriendo hacia la oficina de la Hokague donde estaban Fugaku, la Hokague, Hiahi y los demás Hokagues de las otras naciones.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Preguntó Bez.

-Van ha venir, tu clan va ha venir Bez.-Dijo Tsunade serio y Bez se sorprendió y luego sonrió.

-Ya veo, parece que Konoha está en estado de peligro.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa.

-Así es, así que tendremos que prepararnos.-Dijo Tsunade.

-Espera, ¿no estaréis hablando enserio? ¡Son unos monstruos, no pueden venir aquí!-Gritó Sasuke furioso.

-Mi hermano sigue estando casado con una Hogonake.-Dijo Fugaku serio.

-Sí, pero son unos seres odiosos, son monstruos.-Dijo Sasuke furioso.

-Tu primo posee el sharingan y es un Hogonke y es el más fuerte de todos, pero aún así es tu primo, así que no hables así con él presente.-Dijo Fugaku serio.

-¡Tú le odias tanto como yo le odio!-Le gritó Sasuke y Fugaku le pegó un bofetón en la cara que le hizo caerse al suelo.

-Eres mi hijo, pero a veces pienso qué podría haber hecho para tener un hijo tan insolente.-Dijo Fugaku serio y Sasuke se marchó corriendo de la sala.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Gritó Hinata mientras le observaba irse con pena.

-Ve con el.-Le dijo Bez serio y Hinata le miró y asintió y fue con Sasuke.

0o0o0o0

Sasuke estaba corriendo por Konoha, derrumbaba cosas y personas a su paso, pero no le importaba, paró en el bosque y se sentó bajo un árbol.

-S-sasuke-kun…-Dijo Hinata mientras respiraba con regulidad debido a que corrió.

-Déjame en paz.-Dijo Sasuke serio.

-Sasuke-kun...-Dijo Hinata mientras lo miraba con pena.

-¡He dicho que te vayas!-Le gritó Sasuke y Hinata le miró asustada.-No sabes nada, no tienes ni idea del tipo de persona que es mi primo.-Dijo Sasuke furioso y Hinata se sentó a su lado.

-T-tal vez no, p-pero sé que tu eres una buena persona, y muy fuerte, tu al menos no eres la vergüenza de tu familia como yo.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y Sasuke se sorprendió por sus palabras.

-Hinata.-La llamó Sasuke.-Tu, tal vez nunca seas la más fuerte de todos, pero eres muy fuerte, nunca lo olvides.-Dijo Sasuke serio sin mirarla y hInata se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero entonces hubo una gran explosión.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Dijo Sasuke sorprendido mientras corría hacia la aldea en busca de la oficina de la Hokague y al llegar, todos estaban mirando por la terraza.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-Ya han llegado.-Dijo Fugaku mientras miraba por la ventana a un montón de soldados vestidos con una armadura de hierro y cascos con una pluma roja, eran miles de soldados que se dirigían ha Konoha y había una casa de oro con adonos de piedras preciosas que llevaban a cuestas, era un palacio tipo indio de oro, plata y puedras preciosas, que cargaban miles de hombres a cuestas, era mucho más grande que la oficina de la Hokague y en la terraza del palacio se encontraba un hombre mayor, de pelo blanca y largo, vestido con un traje negro, enseñando su bien formado pecho y tenía un gorro indú en la cabeza, iba descalzo y con un montón de piedras preciosas rodeado por un montón de jóvenes mujeres y a su lado una mujer de su edad, con el pelo rubio y ojos azules con un traje rojo un traje de bailar la danza del vientre y la esclavas con un traje blanco, también de bailar la danza del vientre.

-¿Q-qué es eso?-Preguntó Hinata.

-Los que ves en la terraza, son mis abuelos, mi abuelo es el líder del clan Hogonake.-Dijo Bez serio y todos los habitantes de Konoha miraban ese palacio sorprendidos y huían por miedo, no había sitio para meter el palacio en la ciudad, así que se detuvieron ahí, Bez saltó de la terraza de la Hokague y fue corriendo hasta el gran palacio, se sentía inmensamente pequeño comparado con el palacio, los soldados soltaron el palacio y se inclinaron ante él.

-Quiero que baje mi abuelo.-Dijo Bez con firmea y de repente sin verse su abuelo apareció delante de él.

-Hola Bez.-Dijo su abulo con serenidad.

-¿Qué haces auí y por qué siempre tienes que traerte ese palacio contigo?-Le preguntó Bez serio.

-Verás, dado que soy el hombre más poderosos del mundo, quería comprovar que mi heredero estaba bien.-Dijo su abuelo serio.

-Dime la verdad.-Dijo Bez.

-Tus padres, tu madre concretamente y hermanos estaban `reocupados por ti.-Dijo su abuelo y por la puerta, salió la abuela de Bez con una dulce sonrisa, una mujer de ojos marrones oscuros con un traje de la danza del vientre rosa de enseñar su veintre plano, tenía los pechos como Tsunade, el cabello largo castaño y sujeto con un moño alto, iba con zapatos de oro, con pintalabios rojo y lápiz de ojos y rimen y tenía la piel blanca, era muy `parecida a vez. Una joven de 17 años de pelo suelto rizado, era morena de ojos castaños y grandes, de pecho copa C, un traje de la danza del vientre azul celeste, la piel blanca y lápiz de ojos y rimen negro, tenía una sonrisa y su aspecto era débil. Un hombre con las mismas marcas que Fugaku e Itachi, piel blanca, ojos azules cristalinos, pelo negro azabache sujeto con una coleta y un trajea azul marino que dejaba ver su pecho bien formado y pantalones naranjas, junto con un gorro indú amarillo. Un niño de 7 años, de piel blanca, pelo azabache, pelo corto con flequillo, ojos azules cristalino, un traje que dejaba ver su bien formado pecho coror azul celeste y pantalones blancos y tenía un gorro indú blanco.

-Hijo, me alegro tanto que estés bien.-Dijo la mujer que se parecía tanto a él mientras lo abrazaba.

-Hola mamá.-Dijo Bez.

-Âmar, será mejor que lo trates como un hombre y no como ha un niño.-Le dijo el hombre de ojos cristalinos a la mujer.

-Lo sé Ryu.-Dijo Bara mientras lo soltaba.

-Hola hermano.-Dijo el niño mientras se ponía de rodillas.

-Hola Ryunosuke.-Dijo Bez serio.

-Hola hermano.-Dijo la joven mientras se ponía de rodillas.

-Hola Falaz.-Dijo Bez serio.

-Bez.-Le llamó Sasuke mientras iba corriend junto con Hinata hacia él.

-Sasuke, Hinata.-Dijo Bez.-Hinata, ellos son mis padres, ella es mi hermana Falaz y mi hermano Ryunosuke.-Dijo Bez y Hinata hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Hijo, ¿dónde está tu tío?-Le preguntó Ryu.

-Está en la oficina de la Hokague, pero ya viene hacia quí.-Dijo Bez mientras señalaba a Fugaku que iba junto con Itachi, Hiashi y los Hokagues.

-Es un gran placer tenerlo aquí, líder de los Hogonake Asad.-Dijo Tsunade mientras se arrodillaba junto con los demás.

-La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba esta ciudad.-Dijo Asad.

-Abuelo, quédate por favor.-Dijo Bez serio.

-Será un placer quedarme después de tanto tiempo, me gustaría quedarme en la casa Uchiha.-Dijo Asad.

-Será un placer.-Dijo Fugaku con una reverencia mientras iba junto con Itachi, Sasuke, Bez y su familia hacia su casa.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR Y DECIRME QUE OPINÁIS DE BE Y PREGUNTARME LO QUE QUERÁIS DE ÉL O SU FAMILIA.

HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5

Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto, Bez y su familia se encontraba en la sala de estar de la casa Uchiha.

-Hacía años que no venía aquí.-Dijo Ruy mirando la casa.

-La verdad es que hacía años que no te veía hermano.-Dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa.

-Dime Âmar, ¿qué tal estás?-Le preguntó Mikoto.

-Estoy bien mientras mi hijo, un heredero esté bien.-Dijo Âmar con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Mikoto extrañada.-Nunca cambias.-Dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

-Sasuke, es tarde, vete a bañarte.-Dijo Fugaku.

-¿Por qué no nos bañamos todos juntos?-Propuso Asad.

-Es una buena idea.-Dijo Itachi.

-Nos bañaremos todos.-Dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien.-Dijo Ryu mientras todos se iban pero entonces se dieron cuenta de que Bez no iba con ellos.

-Hijo, ven a bañarte con nosotros.-Dijo Ryu.

-No me apetece.-Dijo Bez.

-Es una orden.-Dijo Ryu furioso.

-Ryu, no quiere, déjale.-Dijo Âma con una sonrisa.

-Hace bastante tiempo que no te bañas.-Dijo Mikoto.

-Me baño siempre.-Dijo Bez indignado.

-Pues ven con nosotros.-Dijo Itachi serio, pero entonces llamaron a la puerta y al abrir era Hiashi Hyuga, con Neji y Hinata y Hanabi.

-Hola, vengo a darle la bienvenida al líder de los Hogonake.-Dijo Hiashi.

-Hiashi, tú y tu hijo venir a bañaros.-Dijo Asad.

-Él no es mi hijo, es el hijo de mi difunto hermano.-Dijo Hiashi.

-¿Tu padre está muerto?-Le preguntó con Pena Bez ha Neji.

-Sí.-Dijo Neji con frustación.

-Venga, vamos a bañarnos, tu también Bez.-Dijo Ryu.

-No, tengo que entrenar y me acompaña Hinata.-Dijo Bez ientras cogía ha Hinata y se iba a entrenar.

0o0o0o0

Bez y Hinata estaban en el bosque mientras Bez lanzaba rocas 10 veces más grandes que él y las rompía con facilidad.

-E-eres muy fuerte Bez-kun.-Dijo Hinata y Bez sonrió.

-Hinata, tengo que irme a, bueno, necesidades masculinas, por favos espera aquí.-Dijo Bez y Hinata se sonrojó y asintió y él se fue corriendo por la oscuridad de la noche.

-Hinata-sama.-Hinata se dio la vuelta y vio ha Neji y Sasuke detrás de ella.

-Neji-niisan, Sasuke-kun.-Dijo Hinata.

-Nos han pedido que vayamos a buscaros a ti y a mi primo.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿Dónde está?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-M-me dijo que necesitaba hacer necesidades masculinas.-Dijo Hinata sonrojada.

-Menudo idiota.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Iré ha buscarlo, Uchiha, quédate con Hinata-sama.-Dijo Neji mientras se iba a busca ha Bez dejando ha Sasuke y Hinata solos.

-Hinata.-La llamó Sasuke.

-¿Sí Sasuke-kun?-Le preguntó Hinata.

-Gracias, por confiar en mi, lo que dijiste me gustó, eres la primera persona que se fija en mi talento y no por ser un Uchiha o por ser hermano de Itachi, sino por ser quien soy.-Dijo Sasuke con la mirada baja.

-V-vales mucho Sasuke-kun.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Hinata, ¿te gusta Naruto?-Le preguntó Sasuke serio y Hinata se sonrojó hasta parecer un semáforo.

-Y-yo y-yo…-Dijo avergonzada moviendo la cabeza y las manos.

-Ya se nota que te gusta, todo el mundo lo sabe.-Dijo Sasuke mal humorado y levantó la vista para mirar la luna llena.-Sólo ese dobe no se ha dado cuenta de que le gustas.-Dijo Sasuke serio y Hinata le miró sorprendida, ya entendía por qué decían que Sasuke era muy guapo, tenía rasgos muy hermosos y sus ojos eran muy afilados y profundos, era muy atractivo, parecía una muñeca de porcelana cuando era pequeño.

-Sí, me gusta, pero yo quiero llegar a ser como él.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y Sasuke se sorprendió.

-Hinata, eso no es amor, eso es admiración.-Dijo Sasuke serio.

-Yo admiro mucho ha Naruto-kun.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero le amas?-LÑe preguntó Sasuke mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente ha Hinata.

-Y-yo…-Dijo avergonzada.

-¿Me amas a mí?-Le preguntó mientras se ponía más cerca de ella y volvió a sonrojarse y ha jugar con sus dedos.

-Y-yo…-Dijo avergonzada.

-Tu no amas a Naruto, simplemente le admiras y te pones nerviosa porque ese dobe es tu héroe, eso ya tiene más sentido.-Dijo Sasuke y Hinata se sorprendió, pero al pensarlo sólo veía ha Naruto como un héroe, y nada más, y si se avergonzaba era porque era muy tímida con todo el mundo.

-E-es verdad…-Dijo Hianat mientras pensaba y todo coincidía, el porqué se ponía nerviosa, porque no sentía celos cuando Naruto miraba a otras chicas o estaba con Sakura, todo conincidía, sólo le amaba, y no le amaba y sonrió al saberlo.-Gracias Sasuke-kun.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?-Le preguntó serio.

-Porque he podido descubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y Sasuke volvió ha sentir algo en su pecho y sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero rápidamente se dijo que era un imbécil, no podía sentir esas cosas por la chica más tímida y más inocente de toda Konoha.

0o0o0o0

Neji buscaba por el bosque a Bez, pero no lo encontraba.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido este imbécil?-S preguntó Neji y de repente vió un lago con una cascada, pero había una mujer y miró a ver, y se sonrojó al ver lo que veía,una mujer de su edad, la veía de espalas, tenía la piel pálida y el pelo sujeto con una coleta que parecía una brocha, ya que lo tenía corto, veía sus curvas y cuando levantó los

brazos, vi a los lados unos pechos de copa D y se sonrojó a más no poder al verla, era muy delicada, pero vio parias cicatriz pequeñas en su delicado cuerpo, no le veía la cara y no pudo saber quién era.

, de repente pisó una rama y se dio la vuelta para ver su habí hecho ruido, después volvuió la vista al lago pero la chica no estaba.

-¡Bo!-Gritó alguien por detrás e hizo que Neji se sobresaltara sonrojado y vió que era Bez.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Neji todavía sonrojado.

-Lo mismo pregunto afeminado.-Dijo Bez.

-¡Te he preguntado primero!-Le gritó sonrojado y Bez le tocó la cara.

-Estas rojo, ¿qué te pasa?-Le preguntó mientras le tocaba la cara y Neji se extrañó.

-¿Qué haces tocándome la cara?-Le preguntó Nei mientras apartaba su mano.

-Sólo intentaba ser amable.-Le dijo Bez enfadado por la actitud de Neji.

-Pues hazme un favor imbécil, y déjame en paz.-Dijo Neji.-Por cierto, tu familia te espera.-Dijo Neji.

-Vale, pero podrías haber empezado siendo un poco más amable.-Dijo Bez mientras seguía a Neji.

0o0o0o0

Cuando llegaron adonde estaban Sasuke y Hinata Bez al ver lo juntos que estaban sonrió y cogio a Neji y lo llevó sin hacer ruido alguno hasta un árbol para ver lo que hacían.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?-Le preguntó Neji furioso.

-Porque creo que Hinata y el emo-vengador van ha acabar juntos.

-¿Qué dices? Eso jamás pasará.-Dijo Neji enfadado.

-Pues parece que se lo están pasando bien sin nosotros.-Dijo Bez.

-Me da igual, eso jamás pasará.-Dijo Neji mientras los miraba con furia.

-Te apuesto este collar a que sí.-Dijo Bez mientras le enseñaba un colgante de una B y el símbolo del yin y el yan en una cadena de plata.

-¿Para qué quiero eso?-Le preguntó Neji.

-Porque es mi joya favorita y además de mi oobjeto más preciado.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa.

-Está bien.-Dijo Neji.

-Pero si no acaban juntos, tú me invitarás a una cena.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa mientras extendía la mano.

-Trato hecho.-Dijo Neji con una sonrisa, pero de repente se rompió la rama del árbol y Bez antes de que Neji cayera se puso cayó de pie y lo cogi´ó como a una princesa y depués le puso en el suelo, Hinata y Sasuke les miraban extrañados.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacíais?-Les preguntó Sasuke.

-Mirábamos la luna.-Dijo Bez divertido.

-Mira, Bez, no quiero tener peleas, así que vámonos a casa de una vez por favor.-Dijo Sasuke enfadado y se fueron a casa.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR Y DECIRME QUÉ OPINÁIS DE BEZ POR FAVOR.

HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 6

Era por la mañana y toda Konoha estaba atenta a una ceremonia en donde estaban Bez y su abuelo Asad.

-Hoy, vamos a tener un gran enfrentamiento, un enfrentamiento por el título de líder de los Hogonake, mi nieto Bez y yo nos enfrentaremos para ver si será el futúro líder o no, hoy se decidirá, y lo haremos en una zona, donde no provoquemos destrucción, pero si queréis ver el combate, tener esto.-Dijo Asad mientras unas burbujas azules flotantes se dispersaban y se daba a todos y otras se iban por otros lugares.-Ahora comenzará el combate.-Dijo Asad y de repente hicieron unos signos y desaparecieron , en las bolas aparecían ellos en un lugar como un desierto sin fin y un sol abrasador.

-Nunca pensé que este día llegaría.-Dijo Asad.

-Yo tampoco abuelo.-Dijo Bez serio.

-Tendremos que empezar.-Dijo Asad con una sonrisa.

-Eso parece.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa y de repente Asad puso una sonrisa diabólica y Bez tambien y fueron hacia ellos tan rápido que ni se vio y al cochar sus puños hizo una explosión 10 veces más grande que el poder del kyubi y se retiraron rápidamente y lanzaron golpes rápidos y los defendían a una velocidad increíble, era un aura 10 veces más grande que la del Kyubi y la gente miraba el combate desde la burbuja asombrada, nunca habían visto tanto poder, y los sabios del clan Hogonake miraban con temor tanto poder. Âma, la madre de Bez miraba aterrada el combate, Ryu miraba con orgullo y temor el poder de su hijo, los hermanos de Bez temían tanto poder, Fugaku, Itachi, Mikoto y Sasuke miraban en estado snack el combate, nunca imaginaron tanto poder. D

De repente Bez consiguió darle un patada a su abuelo y cayó al suelo mal herido y fue hacia él sin apnas verse, pero él la esquivó y le dio una patada en el suelo a Bez que hizo una explosión como para destruis miles de aldeas, Bez estaba mal herido en el suelo y su abuelo le cogió del cuello y con su sonrisa macabra, el cuepo de Bez estaba en muy mal estado y ensangrentado, su abuelo apretaba su cuello y ella gritaba de dolor.

-Después de todo, no estabas destinado a ser el líder de los Hogonake.-Dijo Asad con una sonrisa, pero de repente Bez le lanzó tal patada que fue hacia arriba y en el aire le dio otra patada que hizo que quedara en el suelo mal herido, pero seevantó y dio tal patada a Bez que acabó en un extremo alejado, pero frenóa con sus pies, hacía calor, y tenía varias heridas, iba con su gorro de lana y con su armadura y tenía demasiado calor, así que no tuvo más remedio, tenía que ganar la pelea, tenía que ganar por lo que había luchado tanto tiempo, así que se quitó la armadura dejando a su abuelo en estado shock y a todos los que veían el combate, se arrancó parte de su pantalón convirtiéndolo en un pantalón corto, dejando ver unas pálidas piernas llenas de heridas, eran piernas de mujer, se quitó la armadura dejando ver un vientre plano, con unos pechos de copa D y 90 cm que estaban apretados por una venda blanca y se quitó el gorro, poniéndose una coleta que parecía una brocha debido a su pelo corto, dejando unos pmechones ya que no le llegaban para acerse la coleta, y su fleuillo de lado, todos estaban en estado shock Y Bez tenía una expresión sin alma en los ojos, ahora era igual que una chica, rápidamente su abuelo fue hacia ella pero esquivó el ataque y le dio una patada hacia el suelo que formó tal explosión como para destruir 1.000 aldeas y después en el acto le atravesó el corazón a su abuelo con su mano y lo puso en alto para después beber algo de su sangre y caer desmayada.

0o0o0o0

Bez se encontraba en el hospital y la familia Hogonake, Uchiha y Hyuga se encontraban ahí, estaban muy confusos y necesitaban respuestas, de rpente salió Tsunade de la sala de curación.

-Dice que quiere que entren Sasuke y Hinata.-Dijo Tsunade y ambos entraron para ver ha Bez con el peinado e antes y con una bata blanca, estaba con vendas en los brazos y una tirita en el rostro con otros moratones.

-Supongo que querréis saber qué pasa.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Bez-kun, q-quiero decir…-Dijo Hinata pero Bez la interrumpió.

-Mi nombre es Badra, me llamaban Bez porque es su diminutivo, pero prefiero Badra.-Dijo Badre con una sonrisa.

-Badra-san, ¿qué pasa'-Preguntó Hinata.

-En mi clan, si tienes os niñas seguidas la matan, por eso mi madre me ocultó como un chico y se ocupó de mí para que nadie supiera que era un chico, además que en mi clan puedes tener varias esposas y las mujeres se consideran inferiores y no las dejan luchar.-Dijo Badra con una sonrisa.

-Todo este tiempo, no te bañabas, ni jugabas en el agua, ya lo entiendo todo y no entiendo porque nunca lo ví claro.-Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Cómo está mi padre?-Preguntó Badra.

0o0o0o0

Fuera en el hospital ha Ryu estab en estado shock repitiendo las mismas palabras.

-Es una chica, es una chica, es una chica…-Decía una y otra vez y Âma estaba avergonzada por lo que había hecho, ya no le harían nada ya que era la madre de la líder de los Hogonake, pero su mentira siempre estaría ahí, además de que su hija sería la única mujer del clan en ser líder.

-En verdad, esto es una vergüenza.-Dijo Âma triste.

-No te preocupes madre, todo saldrá bien, estoy segura de que Badra será una buena líder y tal vez incluso deje el trono a un hombre.-Dijo Falaz intentando consolarla.

-Eso no pasará nunca.-Dijo Badra mientras salía con un traje de la danza del vientre negro y el pinado de antes, con unos pantalones flojos, que tenían una comita que les hacía más flojos y una camisa de enseñar el ombligo negra, que dejaba mucho que desear.-Seré la líder de los Hogonake y lo seré con orgullo.-Dijo Badra seria.-Vamos Hinata.-Dijo Badra cogiendo de la mano ha Hinata hacia afuera del hospital para ir a la calle, donde se tropezaron con Lee, Tenten y Neji. Pararon en seco al ver a Hinata y Badra.

-Hola afeminado.-Dijo Badra con una sonrisa y Neji se sorprendió al verla.

-¿Eres una chica?-Dijo Tenten asombrada.

-¡Aunque sea un chica se ha esforzado y ahora es la líder de los Hogonake, es la llama de la juventud!-Gritó Lee emocionado.

-Sí, soy una chica, pero quiero que que llaméis Badra.-Dijo Badra con una sonrisa.-Hasta luego afeminado.-Dijo Badra con una sonrisa mientras se iba junto con Hinata.

0o0o0o0

Badra y Hinata caminaban por las calles y todo el mundo miraba a Badra, Badra miraba al suelo triste.

-Hinata.-La llamó Badra.

-¿Qué sucede Badra-san?-Le preguntó Hinata.

-¿Crees que cambia algo el hecho de que sea mujer'-Le preguntó triste.

-Y-yo c-creo que ers incríblemente fuer te y nada puede cambiar, e-eres una persona increíble Badra-san.-Le dijo con una sonrisa Hinata y Badra se sorprendió y sonrió para abrazarla.

-Gracias Hinata-hime.-Dijo con una sonrisa y las dos rieron.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR Y DECIRME QUÉOPINÁIS DE BADRA.

HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


End file.
